Another Gosh Darn Dream Story
by Jenny08
Summary: It has nothing to do with dreams. Dark Angel/Lone Gunmen crossover. Jimmy and Alec have to go rescue the Gunmen.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lone Gunmen or Dark Angel, but I like to pretend I do.  
  
Seattle, Washington  
2020  
  
"Meow."  
"What was that?"  
"What did it sound like, you moron? It was a cat!"  
"Oh.right."  
"You do a really good impression of a cat," Jimmy said, impressed, after the guards were out of earshot down the alley. They entered the "pet shop" through the alley door that Alec caught as the guards walked away.  
"Gee, thanks," Alec said sarcastically, but Jimmy didn't seem to notice.  
"And thanks by the way for helping me with the guys," Jimmy continued.  
"No problem, but now you owe me one," Alec replied.  
"I thought you already owed me one. From a while ago when I saved you from being crushed by that big, ugly.what was it?"  
"An anomaly." He really did already owe him one, but he wanted to get it out of the way. "That was probably Ben, my identical twin, that owed you one."  
"Oh. I haven't seen him around. What happened to him?" Jimmy asked.  
Alec never met him but knew what happened from Max and the others. "He died. Broken neck."  
"Oh! Was he the one that was putting his barcode on people and then killing them? We did a story about that once." Jimmy said.  
"Yeah..." Alec said, not wanting to know any more details than he already knew. "Now let's stop chatting and get to work." Jimmy nodded. They were on the roof of a mob headquarters building that was holding the Lone Gunmen. This mob was using a Seattle pet shop as a front.  
The Gunmen were trying to get proof of what they assumed - that that mob was selling all kinds of illegal stuff through the black-market. They were reluctant to do it, because they got half of their info and equipment from the black-market; but they needed a story so they went with it.  
Alec and Jimmy were in the basement of the headquarters complex when they heard a noise. Alec cocked his head to listen.  
"What is it?" asked Jimmy.  
"Ssshhh. I hear cats and fish tanks," Alec answered as he continued walking do the hall. He also heard something else, but was not sure what. He took a right down another hall and put his ear to the wall. Jimmy did too. Alec didn't know what Jimmy thought he was doing since he didn't have super-human hearing like Alec.  
"You hear anything?" Alec asked Jimmy.  
"No. Do you?" he asked back.  
"Somethin'," Alec answered. They went kept on down the hall until Alec heard voices of several people. They stopped and listened. Actually, Alec listened as Jimmy tried to.  
The men were saying nothing of importance so Alec went ahead and looked through the crack in the door. The room was filled with guns, ammo, knives and other kinds of weapons. The men he heard talking were gearing up and coming towards the door.  
Alec backed away and motioned for Jimmy to run down the hall. As Jimmy was running, he made quite a bit of noise, but Alec made no sound at all. The men coming out of the room heard them, but the team grabbed their guns and hit them on the heads with them, knocking them out. They took their guns, dragged them into a closet, and locked the door.  
They still didn't know where they were going so they just walked around.  
"I think we passed that hall a couple minutes ago," Jimmy said.  
"Nonsense. How can you tell?" Alec asked.  
"I remember that keyhole on that door that is supposed to be hidden," he answered.  
"And why didn't you tell me about that the first time we came around!? It could have saved us a lot of trouble and we probably could have been out of here by now!" Alec quietly yelled.  
"Uhhh.it didn't cross my mind." Jimmy replied.  
Alec sighed and went over to the hidden door. It was a weak door and he couldn't hear much inside so he knocked it down by ramming it with his shoulder.  
Inside was a tiny balcony that looked down on another small floor. There was a flight of stairs to the right of the little balcony. On the floor below they saw the Gunmen, all in black clothes, hands cuffed to a pillar. They were also gagged and blindfolded.  
Jimmy and Alec flew down the stairs to get them. The Gunmen heard Jimmy making a racket running and assumed it was someone from the mob. Langly started yelling, but it only came out as mumbles. The things he was mumbling did not sound very nice. Alec thought this too.  
"Would you shut up?" he said while Jimmy was looking for something to break the cuffs with. At this, Frohike started mumbling not-nice things also.  
"Okay, fine. Then we won't rescue you," he said. They stopped mumbling.  
Alec took off the blindfolds and gags while Jimmy was still looking for something to get the cuffs off. Alec already had an idea. 'Guns are so useful and fun,' he thought.  
"What took you so long?!" Langly demanded.  
"You're lucky I came at all," Alec replied. "If I hadn't have come, Jimmy would have come by himself."  
"Oh, no. Jimmy's here?" Byers whispered. Alec nodded.  
"Hurry up and get us out of here!" Frohike yelled.  
"Don't make me put your gag back in," Alec said.  
"I can't find anything!" Jimmy yelled from over in a corner while looking in a box.  
"That's all right. I've got something," he yelled. "Now don't move a muscle." He went to stand behind Langly and fired the gun he swiped from the men that came from the weapon storage.  
"This guy is crazy!" he yelled and got up holding his wrists even though they were just fine. Alec did that with all the others too and they both got up holding their wrists and staying away from Alec.  
"So who wants to leave?" Alec asked. The Gunmen were all eager to get away from Alec and they kept Jimmy between him and them. "By the way, name's Alec."  
So they left through the hidden door and went through the hallways to the room where all the weapons and ammo were stored. The Gunmen took pictures of the room for their story and Alec got a new bunch of weapons to take back to Terminal City.  
Outside, the guards were gone so the group walked easily to the van parked a couple blocks down the street. They put their stuff in the van and Jimmy said they should give Alec a ride. They didn't want to; they still thought he was a little crazy.  
They pulled into Terminal City where Alec got out of the van and Jimmy helped him take the weapons to their warehouse. This attracted the attention of some of the transgenics who looked on at the van.  
"I don't like them being here. They're strange," said an X6.  
"They're just different," said an older X4.  
The Gunmen saw some eyes reflecting lights the way an animal's would.  
"I don't like it here, man. It's creepy," said Langly.  
"Shut up, Langly," Frohike ordered.  
They said goodbye and left to go home to D.C. with their story and thought that if they ever did a story about transgenics, they would put in a few good words for them. 


End file.
